Fallen from Darkness
by The Young Reckless and Broken
Summary: The Volturi isn't viewed as a sweet place. But life seems to have new meaning now. For young Jessiah, her new life leads to a new her. A side that has had to stay hidden for years comes out leading to love.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. :) Still don't own the twilight characters, sorry, they are borrowed. But I want to know what you think of this so far...Jessiah is my character. I own her. Created from the depths of my mind. So, please review on what you think... not sure how good this story is yet.. but I will work on it. I plan on later adding more than just the Volturi characters, but the Volturi is my specialty. :) Please Review!

* * *

Chapter One- An angels voice (Aro)

I wandered to the out skirts of the city, this time truly alone. The guard was either on missions, or keeping watch at the I took the chance to be alone in the night to think over a few things.

I wandered towards the outskirts of our city, to a lower class village not far from the castle. The small houses in the village were always quiet, seeming dead at this time of night.

One house was not so dead tonight, it was quite lively. The lights glinted through the curtains covering the front window of the house. A shadow was shown as a human crossed on the other side of the window. It seemed to be a male figure, stalky and tall.

I heard a girl cry out from the house the sounds of a male voice yelling filled the silent air, cutting like knives. The male figure crossed in front of the window again, dragging another figure this time. The door to the small house opened and the male figure tossed a skinny, torn and beaten up girl onto the walk.

"I never want to see you again!" The man yelled at the girl before kicking her as she tried to pull herself up from the cement, and slammed the door.

The girl pulled herself from the ground again, as she finally became more than just a shadowed figure. She was without a doubt, very skinny, mangled, long, dark brown hair. She had no shoes and was wearing ripped shorts and shirt despite the just above freezing weather. She looked back at the door and turned silently toward the street walking off towards the woods. I followed in the shadows as she wandered off into the forest.

She wondered not seeming to notice how cold it was, as she made her way down to a creek climbing a tree next to the creek found a sturdy branch on the tree, sitting looking down at th e creek. She began to sing.

"Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you"

When she finished it had reached me just how beautiful her voice was for her age. I shifted behind the tree and heard a stick snap under my foot.

"Hello?" Her childish voice called out as she looked around. I thought about everything for a moment. She no longer had a place to stay. A family. She was young, yes, but she could stay with us as a human for a few years and if she ended up not having a talent she could be a friend of the wives. She could sing for us all. It would be a nice change and nice to have her around.

"Child, would you mind coming down?" I stepped out from behind the tree looking up at her offering my hand to help her part way down the tree. She thought about it a moment, and bit timid and shy, but after a few moments she slowly began down the tree. Her hand slipped my hand instinctively reaching a grabbing her wrist before she fell.

"Thank you," She looked back at me and smiled a little before continuing a little down the tree. From the limited thoughts I got to view before she got to the ground safely, being beaten by her father was a normal thing for her. I'm not sure if this enraged me, but something inside me turned. She looked so young and sweet, and her voice beautiful.

"Do you have a place to stay child?" I asked as she looked up at me probably wondering who I was and why I was here.

"No," she shook her head and looked as if she didn't completely trust me, but she didn't want to stay here.

"Come with me child, you can stay with my family," I smiled friendly, hoping she would accept. She thought a moment before responding.

"That's very nice. Thank you sir," she smiled back. I offered my hand to her and she took it as we turned and headed to the castle.

"I am Aro," I looked down at her reading more into her mind as she looked up at me with her little green eyes.

**"**I'm Jessiah."

* * *

**Songs from this chapter:**

**Because of you by Kelly Clarkson (**link to the lyric video: watch?v=CTTjLxXFg0k )

(Songs are the sole property of the people who wrote/sing them. The videos are all through youtube, and at the time placed on the story the links are valid.)


	2. Chapter 2

So the next chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review as you leave... Tell me what you my want to see in this story or maybe even one of my other stories... :)

* * *

Chapter Two- New Home (Aro)

We got back to the castle, and most the guard was there to greet us. Many noticed the girl that had her small hand in mine. On the way there I had found out that she was eleven, but small for her age. She seemed very mature, and with Felix around someone a little more mature for their age may not be such a bad thing. She took a look at all the people with burgundy eyes staring at her like she was their next snack, and looked up at me for the first time taking in the color of my eyes as well.

She became frightened and tried to pull her hand away from mine. I let her hand slip out as she looked around nervous and scared. I tried to stay calm not saying anything, and the guard did the same

(Jessiah)

The dark red eyes looked at me surrounding the room seeming relaxed. They looked almost human but something was off. The man hand very cold hands, the red eyes, and all of the people in the room seemed inhumanly beautiful. All seeming to be chiseled out of stone, without any imperfections. Who are these people? What are these people?

I turned and looked at the man again, and he looked like the others around the room, chiseled from stone, red eyes, but his hair was girlishly long, black and wavy. To other men one around the same age and the other a little older approached from behind. The one that was about the same age as the first man seemed to have a permanent scowl, his hair a darker blond, and was long for a male, but not as long as the first mans. The third man had black hair like the first man which was also longer, but this man seemed to have a more permanent careless look on his face.

I knew the first man gave me his name which was Aro, but he never gave me the names of anyone I would encounter here.

"Brother who is this?" The blonde one asked almost seeming to hiss.

"This is Jessiah," Aro responded not looking away from me and giving me a small smile.

I backed away a little scared. I have no clue what or who these people were. I looked around the room again and noticed a black fog approaching me. As it reached me everything went black. I couldn't see anything. I stumbled back a few more steps falling to my knees unsure of what was happening. I felt a cold hand touch my back and a voice that was not Aro's nor the blonde hair mans.

"Everything is okay. I promise you. I need you to calm down. No one will hurt you." The voice was quiet, and belongs to a male. I blinked a few times regaining my vision, to see a boy about my age of twelve at my side. His was beautiful like everyone else in the room, and the small smile her gave me made my heart melt. His red eyes no longer scared me, I knew he was on my side.

I looked up at Aro, and the blonde haired man took a step towards me. I would have backed away if the boy next to me had not grabbed my arm gently. I looked at him as he gave me a reassuring smile. His dark red eyes, darker short hair, he was taller than me, I could tell even though we were both in our knees. His skin was ice cold, and pale white, but was perhaps more beautiful than any other male in the room.

He took his hand away from my arm and stood then offering me his hand to help me up. I took his ice cold hand and stood.

"Alec why don't you take Jessiah and help her get cleaned up. Jane will you go and find some clothes for her that aren't beaten up so badly?" Aro looked at the boy next to me and the to a girl who looked strikingly similar to Alec but with blonde hair.

"Yes Master." The girl turned heading down one of the dimly lit stone hallways.

The boy next to me nodded, and motioned me to follow him as we walked down a different hall.

"I'm Alec, if you did not catch that," he looked over at me the smile on his face wide.

"I'm-"

"Jessiah." He finished for me.

"Uh, yeah." I looked at the stone walls as we walked.

"If you do not mind me asking what are the scars and blood on your face from?"

I wasn't sure I was ready to answer that question. I don't think I will ever be ready to answer that question. He didn't press for information when I didn't answer.

He opened a door which lead to a surprisingly large bathroom. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a black washcloth getting it wet and walked back over to me.

"I'll try to be gentle, but this needs to be cleaned off before infection sets in," he looked at the scares and open cuts on my face putting on of his cold hands under my chin lifting it slightly putting the warm washcloth on my face gently wiping all the blood off.

The girl entered carrying a small pile of clothes setting them on a nearby counter.

"Thank you sister," Alec smiled at the girl.

"You may want to leave the room so she can change Alec, unless you plan on holding her hand while she does that," and with that the girl left the room.

Alec finished cleaning off my face and left me to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Human and Beauty: (Alec)

"You aren't falling for a little human girl are you Alec?" Felix smirked.

"You can't fall for that girl," Jane rolled her eyes, "she's only human and considering the condition she came in, she won't last long."

The others nodded. We heard the Master's light footsteps on the other side of the throne room door.

The three Master's entered Sulpicia was next to Aro, and Athenodora by Caius, and Marcus behind them. Aro had barely entered the room before he sensed Jessiah wasn't there.

"Where is dear Jessiah?" He asked looking around the room.

Everyone else looked at me, and I that as my cue to step forward and answer.

"She is in her quarters Master," the Master's all set their eye on me.

"Alec would you go and bring her down?" Aro gave me an innocent, child like smile.

"Yes Master," I headed out of the room, hearing Felix holing in a laugh as I passed.

I headed off into the castle and up to her quarters.

I knocked quietly even though I could hear her on the other side flipping through a book. I heard her footsteps as she crossed the floor to the door. She opened the door slowly.

"Alec?" She whispered.

"Yes. Master Aro would like to speak with you in the throne room."

She opened the door all the way stepping out into the hall. She was now wearing a strapless dark red dress reaching just above her knees. Despite my attempt not to stare, I knew I was. She was so beautiful.

Her long brown hair had fallen into their natural curls reaching halfway down her back. She looked up the few inches to look into my dark red eye. Her eyes a brilliant green. She smiled.

I held out my hand for her as she took it willingly, we headed to the throne room.

(Felix)

Alec returned with Jessiah, and they walked hand in hand.I couldn't help smirking as I noticed Jane's jealous stare from across the room.

"Ah, young Jessiah." Aro's voice broke the silence.

Jessiah looked up at Aro as he took her hand from Alec's. She jumped a little as her hand was pulled from Alec's. Alec stepped back leaving her standing alone with Aro. I think she was almost shaking a little, maybe a bit scared to be in the presence of this many vampires.

A small smile played at the corners of Aro's mouth as he released her hand.

"Alec," Aro held his hand out to Alec who was in front of him quickly. Aro tooks Alec's hand, reading his thoughts the smile playing out on Aro's face almost immediately.

"Hm.. interesting." Aro mused.

Alec sighed knowing that whatever thoughts about the girl were now Aro's. The girl didn't move from her spot just two steps behind Alec, you could tell she was nervous.

"Child do you know what we are?" Aro questioned looking at Jessiah over Alec's shoulder.

Jessiah couldn't say anything, just shook her head out of fear.

"You have noticed we are different child. I think an explanation is owed to you here."

Alec took a step back towards Jessiah protectively. Jessiah just looked at Aro waiting to see what he was going to tell her.

"Jessiah, we are not normal. We are vampires," Aro whispered the last word. "But child there is nothing to fear. You see, we have learned control over our thirst. Otherwise you wouldn't have made it this far." Aro chuckled a little.

Jessiah looked up at Alec eyes wide. Alec looked back at her this time and reached back taking her hand reassuringly.

"You are scared child aren't you?" Aro slipped behind Alec running into their hands to get Alec away from her. He stood over her seeming interested be something. "My child, no human knows our secret. Do you have an idea why?" Alec lets a low growl being to slip out which Aro ignored. Aro took a hand swiftly under her chin bringing her to look up at him as he came a little closer, "their all gone. Because they are a threat to our existence." Aro hissed a little, "although I may have my reasons for keeping you here alive..."

Alec appeared behind her pulling her back into his arms protecting her. She looked up at Alec and back to Aro. Jane now letting her quiet growl escape a little. Aro looked at the girl pulled into Alec's arms and smiled chuckling a little.

"Oh Alec, I was not planning on hurting her. Or killing her at least not yet..." Aro smile faded a little until it was just barely visible on the corners of his lips.

(Jessiah)

I looked up at Alec. He had me pulled close to his body as if ready to protect me from a bomb. I was sure that I was shaking with fear.

"Alec, why is it you protect this human with your life?" Aro asked while circling us. This only made Alec pull me closer.

Aro came back to stand in front of Alec, where my left side was now. Aro took his cold hand under my chin once again bringing my gaze towards his. If I wasn't shaking before that,I was without a doubt now.

"What is it you find so amusing about this girl?" Aro let go of my chin, now moving his gaze to Alec."

"Master, I am in love with her." Alec answered seeming that he was looking blankly into nothingness.

I heard a growl come from Jane. Alec's arms slipped away and he moved so I could no longer see Jane. He fell to his knees and let out a scream of pain.

"Alec!" I let his name fly out into the air. "What happening to him!?" I took a step away from him scared and confused.

I got pulled away farther away from Alec by a tall hulking man. I struggled trying to go back to Alec. The man's stead hand on my arm made sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"Jane," Aro's voice sounded calm and Alec's screams were silenced.

Jane glared at me before stalking over. "This is your fault!There is no way that he can love you! You're just a human!" She squeezed my wrist digging her fingernails into my skin. I let out a whimper trying not to scream. "He will never love you! He can't love you!" She squeezed harder and I felt her nails break the skin drawing blood. I screamed and her nails dug into my flesh.

Her hand left my arm. I had no clue where she went. I fell to my knees in pain clutching my bloody arm. I felt a cold arm wrap around my shoulders. I jumped a little before realizing it was Alec. He took my arm looking it over before he pulled his shirt off and wrapped my arm with is. I looked up at him shocked by what he had just done.

He pulled me into his lap as Aro approached once again. "Marcus brother, will you take Jessiah here and tend to her arm properly?"

Within seconds the dark haired man from when I first arrived was in front of me and held out his hand to help me up. I looked at Alec who nodded and unwillingly let go of me. I took the man's hand as he helped me stand and silently lead me out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading my story! If you are, review telling me what you like or think I can fix! Don't like it? Then tell me what you don't like about it in your review! Also if you have any suggestions for songs please please please, tell me! PM or review! Song links at end of this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four- Forbidden Song Bird (Jessiah)

The man lead me to a small room helping me sit up on a table. He removed the shirt Alec had wrapped around my arm. He silently worked, not letting me look how deep the wounds were. There was a light knock at the door, which I silently hoped was Alec, but when the door opened it was Aro. The man had just wrapped my arm with some gauze.

"Brother will you come with me for a moment," Aro asked the man as he turned and left the room with Aro, Alec came in.

"Alec?" I asked as he walked over sitting next to me.

"Jessiah, he's not going to let us be together." Alec looked at me, "Aro won't allow it. He wants us to stay away from each other." He sounded sad.

"Alec," I looked at the ground because I couldn't find any words.

Alec brought his hand under my chin making me look at him, "Jessiah, I don't want to leave you. I don't think I can. I promise you I won't let him keep me away from you." He took my hand and squeezed it a little. "I have to go. I'll find you tonight when Aro is busy."

I nodded wordlessly as he got up and left the room, Aro opening the door and letting me head back to my room.

I sat on the bed in my red dress I had been wearing all day, that I somehow managed to miss getting blood on. I looked at the clock which read ten in the morning. I leaned my head back on the pillow and sighed. I was going to be stuck her for quite a while. I decided some wandering through the halls was harmless so I got up and shut the door on the way out of my room.

I wondered some halls, not seeing anyone. I eventually came upon a room with some small windows to look into it. The room was small, a simple room on its own. I opened the door and walked in, to my disbelief this room was much larger than what you could see through the windows. The room had the same light brown bricks as the other rooms, but the walls were lined with shelves holding just about every musical instrument you could think of.

I walked over to the old wooden piano. Sitting on the bench in front of it something of a happy feeling flowed through me. I opened the cover looking at the keys on the piano. I felt like I had found a real home. I started to play the chords and notes just coming out perfectly. I knew this song so well, and I began to sing.

I heard that you settled down, that you  
found a girl and you're, married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true  
guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy  
ain't like you to hold back  
oh hide from the light  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you see my face and that you'd be reminded  
that for me there it is no one

Nevermind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me I'll be I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
but sometimes it hurts instead

I stopped and sighed. The piano sounded great despite it's age. I turned back looking around the room to see Aro standing in the doorway of the room.

"I see our songbird has found what I will expect to be her favorite room of the castle," Aro smiled starting to walks to me but was just feet from me in seconds.

I nodded unsure of what to say. "Song bird?" I questioned shyly.

"Yes our song bird. I brought you her after hearing your beautiful voice. I'm glad you have decided to continue singing. It is wonderful to hear your voice."

"Master Aro may I ask you a question?"

He nodded and smiled, "of course my child."

"Why did you bring me here?"

He sighed sitting next to me on the piano bench. "I saw how your father treated you. I didn't appreciate it." He paused, "I brought you here for a better life. A life I thought you deserved."

I nodded taking it all in. "Thank you Master," I looked him in the eye, for the first time not scared. He just smiled back at me.

"You are most welcome. Would you mind playing another song?"

All I could do was smile and turn back to the piano and begin playing and once again singing.

I awoke to the sound of silence of cars  
were cutting like knives in fist fights  
and I found you with a bottle of wine head in the curtain  
heart like the fourth of July  
you swore and said we are not  
we are not shining stars  
this I know, I never said we are  
though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
to know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone  
or you're sinking like a stone  
carry on  
may your past be the sound  
of your feet upon the ground  
carry on  
carry on carry on

I stopped for a moment looking at Aro.

"Is that all you know?" He smiled.

I turned back to the piano and continued the song.

So I met up with some friends  
at the edge of the night and a bar of 75  
and we talked and talked about how our parents would die  
all our neighbors and wives  
but I'd like to think I can cheat it all  
to make up for the times I've been cheated on  
and it's nice to know that when I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam the streets  
I am not the ghost you want me

We both turned as the door shut heavily. It was the taller man that pulled me away from Alec. He looked at Aro a little worried.

"Master, Alec and I have just caught the scent of some vampires within the city. Newborns. We didn't find them yet.  
Aro nodded, "thank you Felix," he stood up walking towards the door, "I will tell my brothers and see what they feel should be done." Aro said as the door shut behind him.

I looked at the man apparently named Felix. He smiled at me, "Alec told me to make sure you knew that he is being very careful outside chasing all those vampires down." Felix smirked, but then became serious again, "he did say he may not be back as soon as he wants to be."

"Thank you," I nodded and Felix left the room.

I took one last look at the piano before heading back up to my room.

* * *

**The songs from this chapter:**

**Someone Like You by Adele: watch?v=_YUZ0SE7eUg **

**Carry On by FUN (even though it is sung by a guy but we have imaginations use it and imagine a pretty girl voice! xD): watch?v=YONedniBeG4**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the latest chapter of my story, and already working on the next for all of you! Please Leave a review, because I know that my story is far from perfect. So tell me what you think! Please and enjoy! Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

Chapter Five- Memories (Jessiah)

I sat up in my room for a while. I read my book. I glanced at the clock the last time I could remember was four in the afternoon. It was now seven at night. I must have fallen asleep. I was too tired to move. The bed was nice although I waited for Alec. I stared out the window into the darkness. I felt myself fall slowly back to sleep...

(Alec)

I came back to the castle around nine. I headed right for her room, my thoughts had been about her all day long. I opened her door quietly to find her laying on her bed in her dress asleep. I sighed walking over to her and sitting on the edge of her bed. I pulled some hair out of her face and put a hand on her arm. For an instant I wasn't on earth. It was like a flashback...

_The room was dark. Arms and legs unable to move. She looked around scared. Her clothes ripped. It was Jessiah. __**My**__ Jessiah. Her back pinned against the cold floor. Tears streamed down her face, I longed for nothing more than to go up to her and wipe the tears, But I couldn't. I wasn't there. It was as if I was watching all this happen, but couldn't do or say anything._

_A man entered the room with a belt in his hands. I couldn't make out his face. He whipped her stomach and she screamed as blood poured out of once closed wounds. Her feet were freed by the man as he ordered her to stand._

_"You are ugly. Absolutely a shame to your family!" She looked at the ground, arms chained together behind her back._

_"You are a nothing and you now do what I say, understand?"_

_She nodded tears still running down her face. He grabbed her arm spinning her around whipping her lower and middle back. She screamed. I wanted to kill the man. He stopped spinning her back around and pushing her up against the wall. I saw as he tried to reach his hand down her shorts._

_"No!" She screamed trying to fight and get away. The man held a knife to her neck._

_"It is what I want. It is what I say. You listen. You obey me."_

I snapped back moving my arm from her arm. She turned a little. That was her dream. A nightmare more so. I shook her trying to wake her up. She jumped a little looking around and I hugged her from where I was laying behind her.

"Sh... It's just me Jessiah." I whispered in her ear.

"Alec?"

"Yes."

She turned to me hugging me, "Alec!" She whispered enthusiastically.

I chuckled, and looked down at her, "you were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

"Yes," she answered in a quiet voice.

"I could tell. I think I saw what you were dreaming when I touched your arm."

"Oh, it was more of a flashback," she looked away.

I kissed her forehead. "You can't be comfortable in that dress."

"I guess I didn't notice when I fell asleep."

"Go ahead and take it off," I ran my hand down her back reaching for the zipper of her dress.

"No, I'm fine," she shyed away.

I took her face in my hands, "Jessiah, I promise I will not force you to do anything. It will be okay."

She bit her lip before sitting up and turning around pulling her hair out of my way. I unzipped the dress as she held up the front. She stood up a little away from the bed, looking over her shoulder at me before letting her dress fall to the floor. She was very skinny, but what drew my attention was the marks on her back. I was behind her before she could come back and lay on the bed.

I ran my finger over one of the marks. "This is from that man in your nightmare, isn't it?"

I felt her tremble as she looked at the ground not answering.

"How long ago was it?"

"Two days ago," she whispered.

I sighed wrapping my arms around her kissing her neck. "You are still beautiful. Absolutly beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

My arms still wrapped around her, and looked over her shoulder at me. "I'm not at all beautiful," she looked at the ground.

I turned her to face me and she looked up at me, "I've lived around vampires my whole life Jess. Vampires that have enhanced beauty. But yet your beauty make them seem like nothingness." Her cheeks blushed a bright red as she bit her lip nervously.

"Alec, I'm in love with you," she looked at the ground shyly. I took my hand under her chin once again bring her to look back into my eyes.

"Jess, i've been in love with you since we first met," her shy smile play back on her face. She laid her head on my chest tiredly.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

She shook her head not picking it up from my chest, "I want to spend every minute i can with you before you have to leave."

I kissed the top of her head, "you need your sleep. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise."

She was almost asleep in my arms so I picked her up and laid her on the bed pulling the covers over her. She was fully asleep within minutes when i heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

I left the room hoping i wasn't about to get caught, that it was just Felix or something. I closed the door quietly looking down the hall and not seeing anyone. I turned the other way to head to my room. And there he was. Standing there. He knew i was seeing her. I was caught.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I love the support I have been getting from all of you reading the story. Please Leave me a comment. Tell me what you like, don't like, want me to change, or suggestions! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks to all! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Broken promises (Alec)

"What are you doing in her room Alec?" Aro questioned. He had just caught me in the middle of disobeying his order, but my sister stood off not far behind him. I had a feeling she had something to do with this too.

"I was seeing Jessiah," I didn't bother to lie. With one touch he could know everything.

Aro didn't respond to this except for a sigh, he turned on his heels, "Alec I am ashamed. Come. We will go speak to my brothers on this matter." I followed with my sister trailing behind me down to the throne room.

We entered the throne room and Aro went directly to his brothers to explain the situation. After a minute Caius looked over at Jane and I and called Jane over asking her a few questions. Jane looked over at me every now and then. They moved to their thrones and Aro sighed as my sister came back down to my side.

"Alec, I did specifically tell you to stay away from her, correct?" Aro looked at me, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Master, you did." I answered suddenly hearing screams off in the castle. They were coming from Jessiah. They were her screams and I knew it. I growled at my Master, bringing a look of surprise on their faces.

Jessiah was dragged in wearing a small, skin tight, white dress with thin straps. Felix and Demetri on each side of her made her look miniscule. They both had business written on their faces, knowing that they don't care right now if she is my mate or not. They had to do their job. They pushed her onto the ground letting go of her and blocking the door.

She got up looking at the two who had just thrown her to the floor before taking in the entire room and seeing me.  
"Alec!" She ran over embracing me. I hugged back as she look up at Aro scared.

"Brother," Marcus was now standing next to Aro holding out his hand for Aro to read his thoughts.

"Intriguing," Aro responded after seeing what Marcus had to show. Marcus nodded walking back to his throne.

"Quite," Marcus turned to face us sitting back down.

I pulled Jessiah closer as Aro stood up walking to us.

"You are not scared of what he is, are you?" Aro was close to Jessiah not even glancing at me, "you trust him, very much. It is quite, indifferent. The young mortal, and the young guard," Aro took her gaze up to his with a hand under her chin. "It would be too tragic to end you. To.. Devastating to Alec" Aro sighed thinking a moment, "I suppose I could let you live. But I do not think I can approve of you two as mates... Yet. Possibly in the future. But not as of now." I lost my grip around Jessiah's waist wanting to attack him for this.

I knew what Marcus had shown him now. It was our relationship. He did not care more or less, he was going to stand with what he said. Felix and Demetri were behind me now to take Jessiah away. I let go of her reluctantly as them each grabbed one of her arms.

(Jessiah)

"Alec!" the two men pulled me away. Away from him. My love. Why were they doing this? Why can't love stand in this world? Why does love have to be split apart?

"Jessiah, go, it will be okay," Alec's voice was soothing and calm he didn't look up from the ground.

I let them pull me towards the door. I heard quiet voices talking as I left but just before the I walked out the door I made out some of the words, the words I didn't want to hear since my first day.

"Jane my dear, go ahead." It was Aro's voice. Just before the doors closed behind me I heard Alec's scream of pain. I wanted to collapse on the floor, but couldn't. The sound echoed in my brain.

* * *

~later that night~

I had stayed in my room that entire day. I didn't wander the halls, or go to the music room. I couldn't concentrate on anything. In my head Alec's scream still echoed, over and over again. I tried to read. Draw. Sing. Nothing worked. The sound was repeated over and over. Like a broken record. I cried part of the day, I couldn't shake the feeling that it was all my fault. I laid around for hours waiting. I was sure he was okay. He had to be. Right?

I waited for him to come. seven then eight and even ten o'clock passed. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. He promised he would be back tonight. He wasn't there. He lied. Maybe he forgot. I dozed off with all of this and his scream repeating in my mind. Dragging on and on yelling through the night.


End file.
